


Enough

by LokiLover84



Series: In the Middle [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Every once in a while, the pressures of being leader become too much for Hakyeon. That's when the other members step in to not only tell, but show him that he's perfect and enough for all of them.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another smut story, because I'm good at those, but this one is almost unique because I don't write whole groups that often. Anyway, hope you enjoy! :)

As VIXX’s leader, Hakyeon has always been hyper-aware of his role in the group. It’s a position he takes very seriously, and he’d never willingly give it away that sometimes it threatens to overwhelm him. It times like these, like now with their comeback looming over them and everything he is stretched to the limit that is the worst. Yet he’s expected to keep pushing not only himself but the other members of the group to be perfect.

 

Until he simply can’t do it anymore. They're in the middle of another run through of the choreography when he feels the fragile bands holding him together begin to snap. It’s early in the evening, not even eight by the clock on the wall, and he crumples to the floor, breathing harsh and unsteady, and waves away the understandably worried reactions of his group members. He simply  _ cannot  _ lose it here, in the middle of the dance studio, so he climbs to his feet, his voice low when he states that they’re calling it a night. After a good night’s sleep, everyone will feel better and be ready to tackle their dancing until they get it right. 

 

The ride back to the dorm is tense enough that it sets Hakyeon on edge. He can practically feel the concern coming off the others in waves, so he rests his head against the window and closes his eyes, pretending to doze. He doesn’t know if the others buy it, but no one bothers him until they arrive back at the dorm. Then, it’s Taekwoon’s soft voice and gentle touch that brings him back to himself. He shoots the vocal a small smile and heads straight for his room, the others having beat him inside. 

 

Only, he never makes it there. 

 

There’s a soft touch on his wrist as he passes by Hyuk’s room, though it could be any one of the others who emerges from the dark interior. He turns his head to look, only to have his eyes covered by a soft piece of silk. He can’t help but relax as one sense is taken from him, the others becoming hyper-aware as a voice whispers low in his ear. 

 

“Let us help you.”

 

Hongbin. The words are like a balm to his tortured soul, and he nods, lips curving as the younger man lays a small kiss on the side of his neck. Then more hands are touching him, leading him back down the hallway and to the living area. He has no clear idea of what they’re going to do, but sighs as he feels hands all up and down his front, unbuttoning his over-large shirt and black skinny jeans and peeling the fabric from him until he’s naked to their gaze. He feels his cheeks heat up, but at the same time craves the giving up of his control. Hands are on his shoulders, pushing him down gently and he goes down gracefully until his knees meet a soft, deep rug. It’s white, he knows even though he can’t see it, but nights like these are the only times it sees use. He sighs softly as he realizes what it symbolizes. 

 

“Are you ready, Hakyeon?”

 

Wonshik’s voice comes in his ear, so deep that it makes him shiver before he nods. 

 

“Good boy.”

 

This time it’s Jaehwan’s voice, coming from above and to his left, and he lets out a small whimper. He’s not good, not really, to lose control at the studio, when so much is riding on them. On him. 

 

“Shh, baby, it’s true. You’re perfect.”

 

This time the whimper is louder, punctuated by a quick shake of his head. There’s a sigh from his right, and suddenly he’s being enveloped in a hug. 

 

“Why don’t you think you’re good enough, Hakyeon-hyung?”

 

Taekwoon’s voice is throbbing with emotion, almost as if he wants to cry, and it makes tears prick the insides of his own eyelids. 

 

“I-I shouldn’t lose it like that. I’m the leader of the group, and you all depend on me so much… I need to be strong enough to handle that.”

 

There’s a soft clucking noise, and Hongbin is suddenly there, pressed against Hakyeon’s back, he’d know the feeling of his broad chest against him, skin to skin as he nibbles on Hakyeon’s shoulder. 

 

“Shhh, Hakyeon. What have we told you before?”

 

“T-that...we’re in this together. That no one of us should try to take on more than they can handle. To share the burden when it gets to be too much.”

 

There’s a hum, and the soft shuffling sounds that let Hakyeon know when Taekwoon slides to one side, allowing someone to kneel next to him. 

 

“Did you do that, Hakyeon? Did you trust us to help you?”

 

The disappointment in Wonshik’s voice has him choking out a sob. 

 

“N-no, I didn’t. And...I’m sorry. Wonshik, please.”

 

A pair of tears escape his eyes, slip under the gap in the bottom of the blindfold to roll down his cheeks. 

 

“Hey, hey, it’s ok. Do you want to trust us now, to help you get over this weight you’ve been carrying?”

 

Hakyeon wastes no time in nodding almost frantically, and more than Hyuk huff out soft laughs. 

 

“All you needed to do was ask, baby.”

 

More hands are on him now, and he stops trying to count or assign a specific touch to any of his group mates. Instead, he relaxes and lets it happen, lets his body be maneuvered until he's laying on his back on the rug. There are soft pecks to his lips, kisses that stop before they really start, gentle nips to his neck, and soothing caresses from his chest, across his stomach, and down his legs. And all the while, they’re whispering to him how beautiful he is, how perfect, how much they love him. It slowly strips away the doubt he’s been carrying, and when he collapses totally into their administrations, they decide it’s time to reward him. 

 

Hongbin claims his lips in a sweet but searing kiss, tongues tangling and making both of them moan into each other, until Hongbin pulls away and presses feather-light kisses to Hakyeon’s eyes, the tip of his nose, and his forehead. Then, just as swiftly as he came, Hongbin is replaced by Wonshik. The rapper is more demanding, nipping at Hakyeon’s lips, then soothing them with his tongue before the muscle darts into Hakyeon’s mouth, quick as a striking snake, teasing but never giving him what he truly needs. He breaks away from the kiss with a gasp. 

 

“Wonshik, if you don’t-OH.”

 

His breath is stolen when the unrepentant younger man wraps his lips around one of Hakyeon’s nipples, biting gently then breathing hotly on the hardened nub, making the older man groan and arch his back, asking silently for more. Wonshik chuckles darkly before he returns his mouth to Hakyeon’s pec, and suddenly there’s a mouth on his other nipple as well, and he cries out at the dual stimulation. 

 

“How does it feel, Hakyeon? Are Wonshik and Hyuk being good to you?”

 

Taekwoon’s words are almost conversational, and Hakyeon thrashes his head back and forth, gasping. They all know how sensitive Hakyeon’s chest is, and the two younger men are taking every advantage of that knowledge. They continue for a minute longer, then pull away. By now, Hakyeon is fully hard, his cock curving up over his stomach, precum beginning to bead at the tip. Then Jaehwan’s voice comes darkly in his ear. Unlike the others, Jaehwan’s happy demeanor and cute smile hide a dark side that rivals that of Wonshik’s in their music, and he knows how to use it. 

 

“I wish you could see yourself, Hakyeon. All splayed out for us, cock so hard and such a pretty red, and we haven’t done more than suck your tits and whisper a few dirty words in your ear. You’re such a good slut for us, aren’t you baby?”

 

Hakyeon’s cheeks color more deeply at these words, but he can’t deny deny it-won’t deny it when he knows just how Jaehwan wants him to answer. 

 

“Y-yes, daddy. Always your little slut.”

 

There’s barely a hitch in the words, even though he’s seldom had to say them, but the soft purr of praise from the younger man has Hakyeon’s lips curving into a happy smile. His happiness is short lived, however, when Jaehwan’s fingers trail teasingly down his stomach and draw a line from hip to hip, back and forth until Hakyeon is shaking lightly with the effort of not thrusting his hips up and seeking more stimulation. Soft cries are dripping from his lips when Taekwoon’s voice breaks into his daze. 

 

“Tell us, Hakyeon.”

 

There’s a system when he gets to this point and words are almost beyond him. The names drop effortlessly from his tongue. 

 

“Wonshik...Hongbin, Hyuk, Jaehwan...Taekwoon.”

 

There’s the soft sound of bodies arranging themselves, and Hakyeon moans as he feels them settle above him. Wonshik thighs come to rest against Hakyeon’s shoulders, his knees bracketing Hakyeon’s head, cock resting hard on Hakyeon’s lips. He wants to lick it, dart his tongue out just once, but he’s a good boy and he can wait. He preens quietly when Wonshik’s hands card through his hair, scratching lightly at Hakyeon’s scalp and crooning soothingly to the older man. Hongbin and Hyuk are set to either side of Hakyeon, their fingers free to roam over the ocean of flesh laid out for them. Jaehwan is straddling Hakyeon’s stomach, facing away from the group’s leader, reaching down to grab each of Hakyeon’s ankles in his hands, lifting the dancer’s legs and spreading them wide, their cocks rubbing together deliciously. But it’s Taekwoon who ultimately takes him apart. There’s the almost imperceptible sound of a bottle of lube being opened, and Hakyeon’s body jolts at the feeling of the cool liquid being dribbled over his entrance. Jaehwan and Taekwoon both soothe him with gentle caresses before Taekwoon’s long fingers breach him. 

 

Hakyeon gasps at the sensation, and he knows at least two of the other members are laughing softly at his jump. Taekwoon curls his fingers, searching for the tiny bundle of nerves that will have stars exploding before Hakyeon’s eyes, even with the blindfold on. When his lips open, moans of appreciation escaping at the skill of Taekwoon’s piano-player fingers, Wonshik slips his cock into the heated cavern of Hakyeon’s mouth, the pair of them groaning in synch and harmony with each other at the sensation. Hakyeon can’t see Wonshik, but he can imagine the look on his face. Suddenly, though, the idea of how he looks isn’t enough, and his hands come up to rest on the sides of the blindfold, asking silently if Wonshik can take it off. The younger man’s voice comes out rough as he asks, thrusting himself deeper into Hakyeon’s mouth. 

 

“Jaehwan, the blindfold. Can we--?”

 

Jaehwan moans as he forces himself to focus, blinking and turning his eyes away from where Taekwoon’s fingers are sinking so prettily into Hakyeon’s body. 

 

“Y-yea, sure. Take it off.”

 

Hakyeon moans in both relief and thanks as he swirls his tongue around the head of Wonshik’s cock, earning a soft curse from the rapper as his fingers work clumsily to unknot the fabric, sighing in relief when it comes free before he tosses it away. Hakyeon blinks up at him and Wonshik smiles. 

 

“Welcome back, baby.”

 

He tosses his head back a second later, moaning loudly as Hakyeon swallows his cock down. He is able to hold it for several heartbeats before releasing the tight hold as Taekwoon finally grazes Hakyeon’s prostate, and the oldest member cries out, the noise only slightly muffled by Wonshik’s cock. At the same time, Hongbin and Hyuk drop their mouths to Hakyeon’s chest, laving his nipples with their tongues, each of them reaching down with one hand to form a circle for both Hakyeon and Jaehwan’s cocks, the youngest of the hyung line thrusting his hips into their grips and pulling Hakyeon’s legs carefully, providing him with gentle stimulation. But it’s not enough for Hakyeon to get off with, and there’s a dark chuckle from an unknown throat as Jaehwan manages to choke out words to Taekwoon. 

 

“W-woonie, now, please.”

 

It’s more a command than a request, and Taekwoon shoots the younger member an apologetic smile before lining his cock up with Hakyeon’s entrance and sinking into him with a long, drawn-out sigh of relief. Once he’s fully seated inside the leader, he leans forward, pressing his lips to Jaehwan’s, making out with him softly until Hakyeon, unable to thrust downward onto the cock filling him, instead clenches his inner muscles, drawing a startled cry from the second-oldest member. It earns Hakyeon a quick slap to his thigh, Jaehwan letting go of his ankle just long enough to deliver it before gripping the slender space between Hakyeon’s leg and foot again. 

 

“Behave, Hakyeon. You’d better move, Taekwoon, our slut is getting impatient.”

 

Taekwoon nods, nipping at his bottom lip and eyes fluttering shut as he rolls his hips, head falling back as he falls into a rhythm, withdrawing and sinking back into Hakyeon as if he’s following some music only he can hear. It’s amazing to watch, and each of them has been in Jaehwan’s place at one point or another, and has seen the vocalist fall apart in the most beautiful way. But it still steals Jaehwan’s breath and his hips stutter as he feels his orgasm approaching. He can hardly hear over the rush of his heartbeat in his ears, but he dimly knows that Hongbin and Hyuk are touching themselves, and Wonshik is now supporting himself on his hands, thrusting his cock into the welcoming tightness of Hakyeon’s throat, and the oldest member can’t be far from his release either. Jaehwan snaps his hips forward, making Hakyeon’s hips jostle Taekwoon, his eyes opening to reveal a glazed, dazed look in his eyes, and Jaehwan whispers to him in the way that makes his hyung come, every time. 

 

“Good boy, Taekwoon. Cum for me, baby.”

 

His orgasm crashes into him like an ocean wave and he almost screams when he comes, one hand gripping Hakyeon’s outer thigh hard enough to bruise, the other yanking Jaehwan into a filthy, open-mouthed kiss. The two youngest members tighten their grip on Hakyeon and Jaehwan’s cocks, and then Jaehwan is coming as well, spilling over Hakyeon, which sets off the oldest member’s orgasm, and he swallows, hard, and Wonshik groans brokenly as the motion triggers him to release down Hakyeon’s throat. Like a set-up of dominos, the sound and sight of the other members sliding into their orgasms has Hongbin and Hyuk releasing Hakyeon’s chest, coming together, teeth and tongues clashing as they stroke themselves to completion, spilling with soft moans onto Hakyeon’s chest. 

 

When they begin to recover, they withdraw from Hakyeon slowly, Taekwoon, Jaehwan and Wonshik curling up around him, arms thrown around one another, revelling at the feeling of skin on skin. Hongbin, ever the pragmatist, forces himself to fetch a warm cloth, which he uses to clean Hakyeon off before tossing it away so that he and Hyuk can join the comforting pile. As sleep steals up over them, one by one they praise Hakyeon. 

 

“So perfect, so beautiful, enough, enough, enough for all of us.”

 

And, as he slips into sleep, his lips curved into a gentle smile, Hakyeon believes it. He always does, until the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr- my private blog can be found at beautifulseoulliar, or my request blog (along with my talented partner Choi) at Noonas--Room. Come play! :)


End file.
